Text messages and/or pictographs are a popular form of expression in digital communications. Users of various mobile computing devices frequently take pictures of themselves and their surroundings. In some examples, the user desires to share their experience with other users of a social messaging system. Messages between users frequently include an image of the user sending the message.
Technological advances in facial recognition allow an image processing system to determine an emotion of a user based on an image of the user's face. In some scenarios, an image processing system may be more sensitive than a human.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.